Late Night in the Library
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: Cedric interrupts Hermione as she is studying.. or is she?


**Title: **Late Night in the Library**  
Author: **deepwonderment**  
Rating: **G**  
Character/Pairing: **Cedric/Hermione**  
Genre: **Agnst**  
Warnings:** Set during Gof… obvious character death**  
Word Count: **720

* * *

Hermione turned around startled at the cough that came from behind her. The library was so quiet and she wasn't expecting that anyone else would be there this late at night. She had figured that since Harry was the youngest champion spending the time to look up extra things to help him in the maze wouldn't hurt. 

"Shouldn't Potter be doing his own research?"

Hermione turned around in her chair and saw that thankfully the voice that was accusing her was not that of Viktor Krum. She really didn't need to be dealing with his fan club at the moment.

"What makes you think I am looking things up for Harry, Diggory?"

"What use do you have for navigational spells Granger?"

"At home I like a hike and I'm always having trouble with my compass- it's a thing Muggles use to tell where they are going-"Hermione started to mumble a weak excuse.

"I know what a compass is Granger," Cedric interrupted her with the knowledge that her excuse was just failing. "Besides we both know magic isn't allowed out side of the school. I know what you're up to and I'm not upset. I've never seen Potter in here with out you and I see him in here more than Weasley."

"It's just-"Hermione broke off unsure of how to phrase her thoughts. "Well, after the whole egg debacle I just feel like if He won't do research on his own I might as well. I mean if he doesn't know what He's doing he could die. He's one of my best friends and I don't want him to, you know?"

"I'm not upset with you. I understand he needs the help. Its unfair that he was placed in this competition in the first place," Seeing the look on her face he continued, "Not because I'm not the only Hogwarts Champion but because Potter just hasn't been in school or the Magical world long enough to have enough knowledge to survive. He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Coming from the school's favorite Hufflepuff that quite a compliment!" Hermione blushed slightly at the last sentence to come out of Cedric's mouth.

"School's favorite Hufflepuff?" Cedric laughed. "I'll only be the school favorite Hufflepuff if I win this thing. Anyways, I really need the book you're using- navigational spells are not my strong point."

"Good thing I am finished with it then," Hermione stated as she handed the book to him. "Now to look up some jinxes and counter-curses that might help…" She stated mostly to herself under her breath.

"Here Granger, I found some useful stuff in _101 Jinxes and Counter-Curses_. For some reason they don't have this book in the library. I had to write home for a copy."

Hermione was baffled. "Why would you want to help another champion?"

"Granger did you not hear my whole Potter's too young for this rant? I feel like Harry is stuck in the Tournament so he will be killed. I'd do anything to stop that. And I'm not just taking my Hufflepuff loyalty to the extreme."

"Want to sit down Cedric?" Hermione asked the six year who was still standing next to her.

"I'd like that Hermione." Cedric stated as he sat down.

And so began an unlikely friendship of two people brought together to help one person who didn't even know one of them was helping him. They met every night at the same table to Help Harry Potter. Unfortunately this friendship would end before it really began.

Hermione sat in Gryffindor tower staring out of the window as she cried. This whole Tournament was about creating international magical cooperation. In light of the events that happened in the maze this was extremely important. So was house unity. Hermione had learned this from a certain Hufflepuff sixth year who was killed before he had a chance to live.

Cedric would never see what it was like when Voldemort was defeated. He'd never leave Hogwarts and play Quidditch professionally like he wanted to. He'd never get married and have a family. All because of a portkey and a cure that was unforgivable and could never be taken back. Hermione knew deep down in her heart Cedric had so much to offer the world. His death was the cause of her tears.


End file.
